mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Familienfest
Das Familienfest ist die zwanzigste Folge der fünften Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertelfte der Serie. Die Apples wollen das Freundschaftsfeuer-Fest mit ihren vielleicht Verwanden den Pies feiern. Die haben allerdings ganz eigene Vorstellung vom Fest. Inhalt Auf einen Sprung Das Freundschaftsfeuer-Fest steht bevor und alle Ponys schmücken ihre Häuser. So auch Spike und Twilight als Pinkie Pie durch den Kamin kommt. Applejack nimmt ja lieber die Tür. Die beiden wollten nur Kurz im Schloss vorbei schauen um ihren Freunden einen Schönen Freundschaftsfeuer-Abend zu wünschen bevor sie abreisen. Den dieses Jahr feiern die Apples mit ihren möglicherweise Verwandten den Pies. Pinkie ist schon ganz aufgeregt. Als sie gerade gehen wollen hört Applejack wie Spike fragt ob sie die Geschenke aufmachen können. Worüber sie stutzt, den es weiß doch jeder das die Geschenke erst morgen geöffnete werden. Twilight erklärt das als die beiden das erste mal zusammen gefeiert haben, konnte es Spike kaum erwarten seine Geschenken zu öffnen. Seit her öffnen sie ihre Geschenke schon am Abend vorher. Ist zur Tradition geworden. Jetzt müssen Applejack und Pinkie aber los. Geschichtstunde Auf der Zugfahrt freut man sich schon auf die schöne Zeit. Apple Bloom besonders auf die Geschenke. Da schreitet Applejack ein, den beim Freundschaftsfeuer-Fest geht es nicht nur um Süßigkeiten und Geschenke. Um es ihrer Schwester zu verdeutlichen erzählt Applejack: Das vor langer Zeit die Erd-Ponys, Pegasi und Einhörner keine Freunde waren. Doch dann ließen die eisigen Windigos fast alles zu Eis erstarren. Also beschlossen die Ponys zusammen zu arbeiten und ihr Freundschaft verjagte die bösen Geister. Triumphierend hissten die Ponys eine neue Flagge um ihre Drei Völker zu feiern. So wurde Equestria gegründet. (Für genaueres siehe: Großes Theater!) Aus diesem Grund wird am Freundschaftsfeuer-Tag die Flagge gehisst. Am Abend zu vor gibt es ein traditionelles Abendessen um sich der Speisen zu erinnern die sich ihre Ahnen teilten. Dann kommen die Freundschaftsfeuer-Puppen über den Kamin um sich der Wärme zu erinnern die sich ihre Ahnen teilten. Und dann am großen Tag macht man die Geschenke auf. Was auch die Pies alles machen, wie Pinkie erzählt. Was sich für Apple Bloom anhört als würden ihre Familien auf die gleiche Weiße feiern. In diesem Moment kommt der Zug an. Maud Pie Während die Gurppe am Bahnhof wartet, kommen in Applejack leichte Befürchtungen auf ob sich ihre Familien verstehen. Aber da mach sich Pinke keinen Kopf. Den für sie steht schon fest das sie Freunde werden was nach ihrer Rechnung neunzehn neue Freundschaften macht. Da taucht Pinkies Schwester Maud Pie auf um die abgeholt. Die sieht auf den ersten Blick das Applejack gestern noch Schlitten fahren war. Was sie an den Gesteinsresten unter ihren Hufen erkennt. Apples & Pies Wenig später erreicht man die Steinfarm der Pies auf der Pinkie und Maud aufwuchsen. So gleich macht Pinkie die Familien bekannt. Ihre Eltern Igneous Rock Pie & Cloudy Quartz stellen sich äußerst höflich Granny Smith vor. Die hat allerdings so ihre Schwierigkeiten mit den Namen der beiden und gibt ihnen Spitznamen. Da meldet sich Pinkies andere Schwester Limestone Pie zu Worte und will den Gästen klar machen das sie das Sagen hat. Pinkie kann sie gerade noch bremsen macht aber bekannt das man sich besser von Holder's Boulder, einem großen Felsen auf der Farm, fern hält. Zum Schluss stellt Pinkie noch ihrer letzte Schwester Marble Pie vor. Die so schüchtern ist das sie kein Wort raus bekommt. Aber nun wird es Zeit die Koffer weg zu stellen. Das Abendessen Wenig später freuen sich die Apples schon auf das Festessen und stehen vor einem großen Topf Steinsuppe. Suppe mit Steinen drin. Um niemanden das Fest zu verderben machen die Apples gute Mine zum harten Spiele. Puppen-Meißeln Nach dem Essen kümmert man sich um die Freundschaftsfeuer-Puppen. Die bei den Pies traditionell aus Stein gemacht werden. Nur haben die Apple so ihre Schwierigkeiten beim Bildhauern. Dafür ist sich Pinkie aber sicher das sie toll bei der Flaggensuch Mission sind. Die Flaggensuche Wenig Später ernennt Pinkie Limmenstone zum Schiedsrichter und Teilt die Teams ein. Big McIntosh mit Marbel, Apple Bloom mit Maud. Granny mit Igneous und Claudy. Pinkie spielt mit Applejack. Die sich fragt was sie da eigentlich machen. Pinkie erklärt: Als die Ponys sich zu Equestria zusammen schlossen wurde die erste Flagge von Nimble Thimble genäht. Um dieses Ereignis zu feiern wird am Freundschaftsfeuer-Tag eine Flagge gehisst. Auf der Pie-Farm kommt die Flagge an den Höchsten Punkt und das ist Houlder's Boulder. Stellt sich nur noch die Frage wer sie dort anbringen soll. Laut Applejack ist es traditionell das jüngste Pony. Da gibt Pinkie das Startsignal und will den Rest unterwegs erklären. In der Mine der Pies erzählt Pinkie Applejack das Limestone heute Morgen irgendwo einen Speziellen Stein versteckt hat. Wer den findet darf die Flagge hissen. Applejack kommt das Fest der Pies inzwischen recht kompliziert und Steinig vor. Die Apple/Pie Teams Unterdessen verstehen sich Mac und Marble ohne Worte. Erfährt Granny das Igneous und Claudy sich vom großen Paarstein haben vermählen lassen. Während Apple Bloom und Maud ein wenig philosophieren. Im großen und ganzen ist die Stimmung gut. Inzwischen findet Pinkie das Gesuchte, ein Bild von einem Stein. Und Applejack dachte sie suchen einen echten Stein, was Pinkie total merkwürdig findet. Das ist jetzt aber Egal denn Pinkie darf die Flagge hissen. Und nun ist es Zeit die Geschenke zu verstecken. Den was ist Schöner als ein Geschenk zu bekommen? Eines zu finden. Dumm nur das sie meistens nicht gefunden werden. Für Applejack setzt das die Krone auf dieses Freundschaftsfeuer-Fest das so gar nicht ist wie sie es kennt. Die Apple Traditon In der Nacht fasst Applejack den Beschluss den Pies eine schöneres Fest zu machen. Als alle am nächsten Morgen von Pinkie geweckt werden trauen die Pies ihren Augen nicht. Applejack hat die ganze Steinfarm geschmückt und sogar einen Fahnenmast aufgestellt. Da man alles so machte wie die Pies, dachte sie sich das sie jetzt etwas anderes machen. Doch sind die Pies nicht begeistert davon. Zumal Maud auffällt das der Mast am falschen Ort steht. In diesem Moment lässt der Mast den Boden aufreißen und Holder's Boulder stürzt in die Mine der Steinfarm. Herzbruch Nach dem Desaster versucht Pinkie bei ihrer Familie die Wogen zu glätten doch vergebens. Inzwischen packen die Apple ihre Sachen da sie es für besser halten erst mal etwas Abstand zu halten. Was besonders Apple Bloom trifft, den die Pies sind ziemlich nett wen man sie erst mal richtig kennt. Applejack, der alles Leid tut, hat sich für ihren Teil zum ausweinen und nachdenken in die Mine zurückgezogen. Zufällig hatte Pinkie die Selbe Idee. Applejack entschuldigt sich für den Versuch den Pies ihre Traditionen aufzudrängen. Pinkie soll nicht zwischen Familie und Freunde wählen müssen. Applejack hatte gehofft das sie alle eine große glückliche Familie sein könnten. Das trifft Pinkie hat. Da hören sie die Pfeife des Zuges den die Apples nehmen. Die beiden wünschen sich noch ein Frohes fest. Auf dem Heimweg Im Zug erklärt Granny Smith ihren Enkelkindern das der Holder's Boulder für die Pies so wichtig ist weil er einst von ihrem Ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-Großvater Holder Cobblestone in einem Drachennest gefunden wurde und er die Farm drumherum gebaut hat. Seit her hat er den Pies Glück gebracht und darauf gehen auch ihre Freundschaftsfeuer Traditionen zurück. Applejack begreift das sie sich zu sehr darum gekümmert hat was die Pies tun, das sie gar nicht daran dachte Warum sie es tun. Da macht der Zug einen Ruck und ihr fällt das Geschenk von Pinkie, die es dort versteckt hat auf den Kopf. Apple Bloom beglückwünscht das sie gerade ihr erste Pie Freundschaftsfeuer-Geschenk gefunden hat und Applejack ist ganz gerührt von dieser schönen Tradition. Da wird ihr klar was sie zu tun hat und hält den Zug an. Eine Familie Zur Selben Zeit sind die Pies damit beschäftigt Holders Boulder aus der Mine zu holen. Doch ist er für sie alleine zu schwer. Da tauchen die Apples auf. Applejack entschuldigt sich. Sie wollte den Pies nicht ihre Traditionen nehmen. Sondern nur ihre zeigen. Applejack wollte aus ihnen allen nur eine große Familie machen und dachte sie brauchen die gleichen Traditionen. Aber sie hätte zuerst die Traditionen der Pies kennen lernen sollen und ihnen erst dann die der Apples zeigen sollen. Mit der Zeit wären dann neue Traditionen entstanden. Es tut ihr alles Leid. Die Pies vergeben den Apples und mit vereinten Kräften bringt man Holder's Boulder wieder nach oben. Fröhlicher Freundschaftsfeuertag Den Abend verbringen und feiern sie alle gemeinsam. Als Höhepunkt singt Maud ein paar ihrer Freundschaftsfeuer-Lieder, die sie selbst geschrieben hat und die alle von Steinen handeln. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 02:12: Zwei Pony sind angelehnt an Steve Martin und John Candy im Film Ein Ticket für Zwei von 1987. *Z. 02:12: Ein Pony im Zug sieht aus wie Catherine O'Hara im Film Kevin - Allein zu Hause von 1990. *Z. 08:06: Die Steinsuppe der Familie Pie ist eine Anspielung auf das alte Märchen Stein Suppe. Darin kommen arme Reisende in ein Dorf, aber bekommen nichts zu essen. Also fangen sie an einen Stein zu kochen. Als die Dörfler sich dafür interessieren bieten die Reisenden jedem etwas davon an, aber leider fehlen noch Zutaten für die letzte Finesse. Weil sie kosten wollen geben die Dörfler nach und nach die nötigen Zutaten. Bis eine gute Suppe für alle herausgekommen ist, aus der man nur den Stein nehmen muss. Regional kann auch von Nägeln, Holzklötzen oder sonst was, statt Steinen die Rede sein. Navboxen en:Hearthbreakers es:Arruina Fiestas pl:Wspólne Święta pt:Hearthbreakers Kategorie:Fünfte Staffel Kategorie: Freundschaftsfeuer Episode